


Lightning

by Kr1411



Series: Barry Coma One-shots [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Another coma story yay, Captain Singh finds barry, Gen, because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kr1411/pseuds/Kr1411
Summary: Captain Singh finds Barry after he was struck by lightning





	Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough  
> 1) Coma stories  
> 2) Stories with Captain Singh in them  
> So here's the first of probably thousands I'm going to write

David watched as Barry ran upstairs, holding a tissue by his nose, holding his head back. 

David felt bad for the kid. He spend months looking forward to the launch of the Particle Accelorator, only to miss the cutoff in line. He sighed as an officer came up to him. 

"Sir, there are multiple blackouts by-" the officer started before the precinct blacked out. David looked around to see all the lights off. 

The power went out.

"Alright everyone, don't freak out, it's just a blackout," he said to all the panicking officers. Next thing he knew, he got reports of an explosion at S.T.A.R. Labs. 

"Johnson, Lodwell, go get your team, evacuate star labs," He started ordering officers to go check up on hospitals, and other places near S.T.A.R. Labs. He went to go see if Joe's daughter was still there, but she left.

That's not good. Not in this storm.

He was about to go find her when he heard a loud crash close to the precinct.

Too close.

It almost sounded as if it was right above him.

Realisation dawned on David as he ordered all the other cops to stay where they were " _You can call your family when you're SURE everyone is safe,_ " and ran upstairs. He scanned is card on the door to the crime lab and was not expecting what he saw.

First of all, when he walked in, he ran into an out-of-place chemical rack. He moved around it to see a puddle of chemicals and water on the floor.

 _"Where'd the water come from...?"_ He looked up to see the skylight... or lack thereof. It was shattered.

Allen. Where the hell was Allen?

He looked to his left to see his best CSI, drenched in chemicals, unconscious on a chemical rack. His hand and legs were dangling off of it. David ran over to the kid to see burnt clothes and a lightning mark over his torso. He looked over at the burnt mark on the floor, and up to the skylight.

Allen was struck by lightning.

David into full work mode then and there. He picked Barry up fireman style and carried him downstairs. 

"Ugavich! Call the paramedics! Schneider! Call West!" He called out. He lied Barry down on the floor and checked for a pulse (although he should've done it when he found him). It was  _very_ weak. 

"Sir, Joe's not answering his cell," Officer Schneider told him, through the murmuring and newfound crowd around Barry and David. 

"DAMNIT! Try again. Someone call his daughter as well." David was getting frustrated now.

"The paramedics are one minute away." Ugavich called out

"Sir, what happened?" Someone else called out.

"He was hit by lightning, and his pulse is VERY weak. Did someone get ahold of Iris OR Joe?" No time for formalities. Joe would KILL him if Barry died that night in his arms. 

"Joe's still not answering." 

"I'm trying to get ahold of Iris, but there's not a lot of service."

That's just great. The lights flickered back on as the paramedics burst through the door.

"Sir, step away from the young man, we need to get him to the ambulance ASAP," one of the men said as he stuck a board underneath him. Two other people went to Barry, one to grab the top of the board, and one to grab the bottom. 

"3,2,1, LIFT," the man called out. The two other paramedics lifted and took simultaneous steps down the stairs to the awating ambulance. 

"Sir, can you come with us? We have a few questions." The head paramedic asked him. David nodded his head.

"SIR! I got a hold of Iris!" One of the cops shouted. 

"Tell her to meet us at CC General hospital, and explain what happened," David said before going down to the ambulance. 

The doctors asked what happened, and to describe every detail,  and slightly paled when David said he was drenched in chemicals, with him not having a way to wash them off.  

They just pulled into CCGH when they called out a code blue on Barry. David's heart stopped when they called that out. A few nurses came out and rushed Barry into the room they prepared, one of those being the reporter at S.T.A.R. Labs (what the hell?). 

They had David stay in the waiting room and sign some paperwork. Right as he was giving it to the secretary and getting the clear to leave, Iris burst through the door.

"Where is he? Captain, where's Barry?" She pleaded, worry in her eyes.

"Down the hall and to the right," he told her, she was about to run down there when he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Iris, look. Barry's a strong kid. He'll make it through. Don't worry, deep breaths," he instructed. Iris followed his instruction.

"Thank you, sir." She said. 

"I want an update on his condition asap, Iris," he said, before letting her go.

Iris nodded her head before running off. David's heart broke. Barry truly was the best CSI in the department, and now, here he was, unsure on whether he's gonna make it or not.

He reluctantly left the hospital (via metro) and returned to his job. 

However, he could not think straight for the next 9 months until Iris walked in, dragging Barry behind her. He was sure the only person happier than him was Joe that day. He finally had his best CSI back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind my lack of medical knowledge when it comes to ambulances. I've been to the hospital 3 times, yes, and the ambulance was called for one of them, but that was 2 years ago because of a skiing accident. I was fully conscious, but I'm pretty sure being struck by lighting is somewhat different than hitting a tree. Forgive me.
> 
> Code Blue = Flatline


End file.
